Antes, em Asgard
by Saint Nemui
Summary: Uma pequena prequel romântica de Soul of Gold, baseada no primeiro episódio. Hyoga volta para Asgard para conferir se Freya está bem. Enquanto se envolve cada vez mais com a irmã de Hilda, conhece novas personagens.


_Não deixe de visitar meu perfil para conhecer os eventos nos quais participo ^^v  
_

_Se você é escritor, venha participar dos eventos da comunidade Olho Azul Fanfics!_

_Se você é leitor, venha ler as fanfics de outros ficwriters da Olho Azul Fanfics!_

* * *

**Notas:** Esta fanfic foi escrita logo após o lançamento do primeiro episódio de Soul of Gold. Por favor, desconsiderem eventuais discrepâncias que surgirem entre ela e a série.

* * *

**Antes, em Asgard**

* * *

Quando finalmente saiu do hospital após a batalha contra Poseidon, Hyoga enviou uma mensagem para Hilda, dizendo que logo a visitaria informalmente. Isso porque, desde a batalha contra os guerreiros-deuses, sentia-se mal por ter matado Hagen, com quem Freya tinha uma relação especial. Por esse motivo, queria checar se ela estava se recuperando bem do baque.

Fez apenas uma breve visita à planície congelada, sobre o navio de sua mãe. Tinha pressa para ir à Asgard, já que era esperado. A viagem levava vários dias para alguém sem poderes, mas, para Hyoga, levou apenas um. Quando alcançou a entrada da primeira vila de Asgard, deparou-se com dois guardas, que o aguardavam. Eles guiaram-no diretamente para o palácio.

No momento, Hilda rezava para Odin não deixar o gelo da Terra derreter. Freya a acompanhava. A reza era um ritual de extrema importância e não podia ser interrompido, de modo que era impossível avisá-las. Demorariam ainda duas horas. Hyoga não se importava de esperar, e deram-lhe uma sala para poder descansar.

Sentado num sofá próximo à lareira, relaxou e ficou olhando para as brasas, enquanto rememorava a batalha contra os guerreiros-deuses. Haviam sido combates difíceis, especialmente porque os guerreiros-deuses dominavam o sétimo sentido. Além disso, havia o peso emocional envolvido na morte desses guerreiros; a maioria com códigos de honra bem definidos.

"Com licença. Achei que pudesse estar com fome."

Uma das servas de Hilda apareceu na porta, carregando uma bandeja com uma refeição. Hyoga já a vira antes, logo depois da batalha contra Poseidon.

"Obrigado. Um lanche agora é bem-vindo."

Ela aproximou-se e deixou a bandeja sobre a pequena mesa ao lado do sofá. Hyoga observou-a, pensando no quanto aquele corte de cabelo lembrava o de Saori, quando visto de frente. Diferenciava-se pela cor, um azul claro. Sabia que Hilda já a chamara pelo nome em sua presença, mas ele não o recordava mais.

Ele repartiu um pedaço do pão. Como a serva continuava ao seu lado, decidiu iniciar uma conversa.

"Como Hilda e Freya têm estado?"

"Ah! Elas… Elas estão bem!"

A jovem parecia nervosa por conversar com ele. Ele ignorou seu nervosismo e continuou:

"Estão mesmo? Eu fiquei preocupado com elas. Logo depois da batalha aqui, nós, os cavaleiros, tivemos que lutar no reino de Poseidon. Athena foi sequestrada por ele, e nenhum de nós tinha cabeça para pensar nas coisas daqui. Saí do hospital agora há pouco e vim pra cá, ver se estava tudo bem. Imagino que o povo esteja inquieto."

"Bem, ele está… A senhorita Hilda fez muitos discursos prometendo terras mais quentes para o nosso povo, mas agora diz que devemos nos conformar com as nossas. Não é de se estranhar que muitos se revoltem."

"E vocês estão dando conta dessas revoltas? Agora que os guerreiros-deuses morreram…"

"Nós temos outros guerreiros capazes de ocupar as posições como guerreiros-deuses. O povo não me preocupa, mas… Há alguns guerreiros que ficaram insatisfeitos com o resultado da batalha…"

"Isso é ruim… E o que você pensa sobre isso? Concorda com o final da batalha?"

A serva sorriu e afirmou com a cabeça.

"Eu sou orfã, senhor. Foi Hilda quem me deu um lugar para morar e um trabalho. Ela sempre foi uma pessoa que pensa no bem-estar de outra… E quando ela diz que não devemos invadir as terras do sol, é porque isso traria muito sofrimento para as pessoas de lá. Por isso eu concordo com ela. Afinal de contas, é por causa dessa bondade que estou aqui. E esta terra não é ruim. É verdade que é muito difícil viver em Asgard, mas não é impossível."

"Dizem que, quanto mais teimosa é a terra, mais virtuoso é seu dono. Não sei se é verdade. Do jeito que é a minha, devo ser um dos mais virtuosos do mundo. Deve ser por isso que Hilda se orgulha tanto de Asgard."

"Já ouvi pessoas falando que terras fáceis são para que preguiçosos não morram de fome. Mas há os que não gostam de trabalhar com terra e também levam uma vida dura em Asgard."

"Acho que qualquer pessoa leva uma vida dura por aqui. Você também, não é? Precisa dar conta do palácio inteiro enquanto Hilda não volta."

"Eu já estou acostumada. Além disso, eu gosto daqui. Já decidi que serei serva de Hilda enquanto puder fazer alguma coisa de útil."

"Eu lembro de você. E já ouvi seu nome, só que acabei esquecendo."

"É Lyfia, senhor."

"Lyfia, é mesmo! Desculpe, nós começamos a conversar, mas eu não quero te atrapalhar. Sei que deve estar ocupada."

"Não, já terminei minhas tarefas. Na verdade, tenho uma curiosidade, senhor."

"Diga."

"A senhorita Hilda me contou que no Santuário de Athena existem guerreiros de elite, chamados cavaleiros de ouro. E ela também me contou que os senhores que vieram lutar aqui antes eram todos da categoria bronze."

"É verdade."

"Então como são os cavaleiros de ouro? Devem ser muito fortes, se os cavaleiros de bronze foram capazes de derrotar os guerreiros-deuses…"

"Acho que os guerreiros-deuses são tão fortes quanto eles. Nós só os derrotamos porque já lutamos contra os cavaleiros de ouro. Saori diz que talvez mudemos para a categoria ouro em breve… Não somos muito diferentes deles… Mas é possível reconhecer esses cavaleiros só pela cor do cosmos. Um poder transbordante e dourado, aparentemente invencível. É essa a imagem de um cavaleiro de ouro."

"É mesmo…? E… Cavaleiros de Athena protegem Asgard também?"

"Não é exatamente o nosso território. Asgard é uma terra que normalmente sabe resolver os próprios problemas. Mas, em teoria, sim. Nós atuamos em qualquer lugar do mundo."

"Então… Se um dia eu tiver algum problema, eu posso chamar os senhores?"

"Pode sim… Mas existe algum problema agora?"

"Não… É só… é só que é bom saber, não é verdade?"

Era impressão ou havia alguma coisa? Hyoga teve receio em ser rude insistindo. Concordou com Lyfia e mudou de assunto. Falavam sobre diferenças de costumes da aldeia de Hyoga com Asgard, quando Hilda entrou na sala, acompanhada de Freya. Lyfia levantou-se apressadamente, seguida dele.

"Senhorita Hilda! Bem-vinda de volta."

"Obrigada por ter mantido Hyoga entretido, Lyfia. Hyoga, perdão pela demora."

"Eu nem vi o tempo passar, Hilda. Eu é que peço desculpas por ter vindo de repente."

"Mas eu entendo sua preocupação. Só que vou ter de pedir licença a você por mais um instante. Afinal de contas, eu sei qual é o motivo de sua visita."

Um calor invadiu a face de Hyoga, e ele teve certeza de estar corado. Hilda sorriu.

"Volto daqui a pouco."

Hilda puxou Lyfia para fora da sala. Hyoga, subitamente tímido, criou coragem e iniciou sua conversa com Freya.

* * *

Visitar o palácio de Valhala passou a ser normal. Hyoga achava estranho, mas não conseguia parar de pensar em Freya. Às vezes sentia a urgência de vê-la e viajava, passando a ficar períodos cada vez mais longos em Asgard. Em troca, ajudava a reorganizar o exército e buscava guerreiros de destaque para serem candidatos ao posto de guerreiro-deus.

Estava ali há dois dias, aprendendo a manejar um cavalo porque Freya dizia querer cavalgar com ele. Sentia, no entanto, que levaria algum tempo até aprender a andar num cavalo sem ter receio do comportamento do animal. Estava guardando sua montaria no estábulo, quando Lyfia se aproximou, sorrindo.

"Senhor, conseguiu aprender?"

"Que nada… É mais difícil do que pensei. Mas é interessante."

"Então cavaleiros também sentem dificuldade para aprender coisas novas."

"Qualquer um sente. E na minha aldeia, usamos cachorros, não cavalos."

"E no Santuário?"

"No Santuário só os mensageiros podem usar cavalo. O resto precisa ter pernas fortes."

"Eu fico me perguntando se não é difícil para os cavaleiros de ouro subir e descer as escadas da montanha que você falou."

"Mais do que difícil, é chato. Ainda bem que sou de bronze. Prefiro mais um lugar como este. As pessoas não ficam tão isoladas do palácio, já que a Hilda as recebe pessoalmente."

Hyoga virou-se um instante para o cavalo, que vinha pedindo atenção desde o início do diálogo, e acariciou-lhe o focinho. Lyfia falou, num tom diferente:

"Mas talvez isso logo mude."

"É? Por que isso?", replicou ele, voltando-se para ela.

"Por que o quê?"

"Você disse: 'talvez isso logo mude'. E eu perguntei por quê."

"Ah, desculpe! Eu estava pensando alto! Ignore isso."

Ela parecia nervosa, por isso Hyoga decidiu deixar passar. Não era a primeira vez que aquilo acontecia. Lyfia às vezes falava coisas estranhas, como se estivesse em transe. Mas tanto Hilda quanto Freya diziam não notar nada de incomum na serva.

"Aposto que o senhor está gelado depois de cavalgar. Venha se aquecer."

"Obrigado, eu já vou."

Uma bebida quente iria bem depois de voltar para dentro. Hyoga adentrou o salão onde Hilda e Freya costumavam ficar para relaxar e viu um alto homem de pé, dando um leve beijo na mão de Freya. A raiva tomou Hyoga por inteiro, e ele deu um jeito de não demonstrá-la: não queria mostrar fraqueza para aquele desconhecido. Caminhou alguns passos e tentou falar sem transmitir o ciúmes.

"Vejo um rosto novo desde que comecei a visitar Asgard."

O sujeito possuía um sorriso que parecia sádico para Hyoga. Junto com o sorriso, um imenso cosmos.

"Ora… Então você é aquele a quem a mão de Freya foi prometida, não?"

Hyoga não era. Apesar dos sentimentos por Freya, sequer segurara a mão dela em todo o tempo que permanecera em Asgard, muito menos confessara amá-la. Contudo, no momento, pareceu mais apropriado dizer que ela não estava disponível.

"Isso mesmo. Eu sou Hyoga, cavaleiro de Athena."

"Um cavaleiro de Athena num relacionamento com a irmã da representante de Odin. Ora, isso poderia ser um escândalo, mas parece que todos do palácio o adoram. Acho que eu devo dizer parabéns, certo? Pois bem. Parabéns. Não se esqueçam de me convidar para o casamento. E no convite você pode escrever o nome de Andreas, da casa Lise. Imagino que não saiba o que é."

"É outro braço da família de Hilda, não é?"

"Então você sabe. Somos parentes distantes. Hoje eu vim aqui pedir a mão da doce Freya em casamento, mas parece que o coração dela já pertence a outro homem. Já que é assim, não há motivos para eu permanecer aqui. Peço desculpas por minha saída antecipada."

Na verdade, quanto mais cedo aquele cara sumisse da sua frente, melhor. Hyoga esperou até que Andreas desaparecesse. Hilda soltou o ar dos pulmões, como se não tivesse respirado nenhuma vez durante a visita de Andreas.

"Ah! Pensei que você fosse negar o relacionamento…"

"Eu quase neguei, mas fiquei com vontade de aderir à mentira. Com todo o respeito, Hilda, não fui com a cara dele."

"Nós não conversamos muito com ele… Também não tenho simpatia por ele. Mas como seria difícil justificar a recusa do casamento, tive de mentir."

"Não dá pra justificar dizendo que a Freya não tem mal gosto assim para homens?"

"Nao é assim que funciona", respondeu Hilda, finalmente rindo um pouco. "É como se fosse um negócio. Mas eu acredito que Freya deva ficar com quem ela quiser. Não vai ser o Andreas que vai mudar isso."

"Ainda bem que você mentiu. Mas e agora? Uma hora ele vai perceber que é mentira."

"Tem razão. Talvez seja melhor se vocês se casarem logo de uma vez em vez de ficarem enrolando assim."

"Irmã!", protestou Freya, com o rosto vermelho. "Não deve falar essas coisas…"

"Como se não fosse verdade", replicou Hilda, rindo. "Mas se não quiserem, na próxima vez dizemos a verdade. Que vocês ainda estão criando coragem para dar um passo adiante."

Dizendo isso, Hilda retirou-se. Hyoga sentia-se horrível depois de ouvir aquelas verdades dela. Até parecia um pouco a mulher dominada pelo anel Nibelungo. Freya estava tão envergonhada com o rosto vermelho que tinha se virado para o outro lado. Hyoga não queria forçá-la a dizer nada naquele momento, por isso anunciou:

"Vou sentar perto do fogo, estou com frio."

Foi o que fez. Alguns minutos depois, Freya sentou-se no tapete, ao seu lado, mais perto do que o de costume. Para não falar do relacionamento, Hyoga comentou:

"Aquele Andreas tinha um sorriso tenebroso. Não sei, me pareceu o sorriso de alguém sádico. Vocês conhecem ele bem?"

"Não… Ele é um parente distante, e quase não aparece… E as visitas dele são breves, também…"

"É bom evitar contato com ele. Meu instinto diz para ficar longe dele, e nosso instinto é sábio, pois nos diz o que é perigoso antes mesmo que nossa razão perceba."

"Eu também sinto o mesmo com ele…"

Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo. Freya o quebrou:

"Desculpe pelo que minha irmã disse…"

"Só faltava ela fazer a cerimônia aqui mesmo…", respondeu, rindo. "Ela é um cupido violento, não acha?"

"É porque… É por causa do que eu disse para ela… Por isso que ela…"

Percebendo o quão nervosa estava Freya, sentindo-se obrigada a expor seus sentimentos, Hyoga percebeu que seu próprio coração batia desesperado, pelo medo de falar o que pensava. Mas era mais difícil falar primeiro. Foi por consideração a ela que reuniu coragem e interrompeu sua fala:

"Quero dizer… Tudo bem que eu venho pensando em pedir a sua mão em casamento, mas mais pra frente. Existe uma coisa chamada namoro antes. Mas a sua irmã já quer sair selando um relacionamento assim, ela é muito apressada."

Hyoga notou que Freya precisou engolir algumas exclamações com sua declaração. Ela ainda demorou alguns segundos para responder:

"É… verdade isso?"

"Sim, é sim", respondeu ele, num tom mais baixo. A timidez voltava a vencer. "E eu ainda quero pedir. Mas mesmo que não aceite, eu topo fingir para o Andreas não vir atrás de você."

Freya sorriu e respondeu, num volume mais baixo que o normal.

"Seria bom se não precisássemos mentir."

"Sim."

"Então… Vamos fazer assim?

"Vamos", respondeu ele, mais nervoso do que nunca. Quando finalmente alcançou a mão dela, notou que ela também tremia.

* * *

Lyfia já tinha se acostumado com a visão de Hyoga, andando junto com Freya. Era quase como outro morador do palácio. Contudo, o menino que viajou desde a aldeia de Hyoga até Asgard, carregando uma carta dele para Freya, não mentia: ele tivera de partir em mais uma missão urgente. E naquele momento tão desesperador! Justo quando elas mais precisavam dele, ele sumia!

Hilda havia caído doente. Lyfia e Freya já não sabiam o que fazer. Enquanto levava a bacia com água gelada para tentar abaixar a febre de Hilda, Lyfia perguntava-se quando Hyoga voltaria. Precisavam de alguém… qualquer pessoa… Andreas não podia se tornar o novo representante de Odin!

Mas foi então que Hilda lhe disse para derrotar Andreas. Que ela era a escolhida. Ela, sozinha. Lyfia recebeu do palácio uma boa quantia em dinheiro e saiu, sem destino certo. Precisava organizar as pessoas e criar alguma força para combater Andreas… ainda que fosse perto de impossível. Muitos moradores acreditaram nela, mas o que podiam fazer?

Nesse meio tempo, súbitas mudanças aconteceram. Andreas assumiu o controle de Asgard, fingindo ajudar Hilda, e trouxe a Yggdrasil para perto deles. E Lyfia passou a ser perseguida pelos mesmos soldados que antes a cumprimentavam.

De repente, sua vida tão querida no palácio de Valhala, com Hilda saudável e Freya divertindo-se com Hyoga, parecia distante. Ela cuidando para que Hilda e Freya tivessem tudo que quisessem, entre pequenas conversas com Hyoga sobre o Santuário de Athena e os cavaleiros. Mais distante pareceu quando foi conduzida à prisão do próprio palácio. Seu mundo parecia desmoronar em um longo pesadelo. Mas ao voltar-se para o interior da prisão, viu um homem com uma corrente no pé. Logo descobriu que ele possuía o cosmos dourado de que Hyoga falara. Foi o começo de tudo.

* * *

**FIM**


End file.
